Main Page
Wat is HomeWizard? HomeWizard biedt ondersteuning voor bestaande draadloze schakelaars en sensors voor bediening met je smartphone of webbrowser. Het wordt continue uitgebreid met nieuwe features en toepassingen. Inmiddels in HomeWizard uitgegroeid tot een veelzijdige domotica toepassing. HomeWizard is ontstaan uit de visie dat het centraal aansturen van apparatuur in huis veel beter en gemakkelijker kan. De ervaring met bestaande 'domotica' of 'home-automation' producten was dat deze vaak slecht werken, of heel duur zijn (of in het ergste geval, beiden). Bovendien was er voor veelgebruikte, betaalbare apparatuur weinig compatibiliteit tussen producten van verschillende fabrikanten. De HomeWizard is het antwoord op deze problemen. bron: Homewizard.nl HomeWizard is een Nederlands bedrijf, gevestigd in Katwijk. Ook de HomeWizard word in Nederland vervaardigd. Door verschillende bestaande producten te ondersteunen biedt de HomeWizard een betaalbare oplossing voor het centraal besturen en monitoren van je thuisomgeving. Er hoeven geen dure nieuwe schakelaars aangeschaft te worden die met ingewikkelde protocollen werken, de HomeWizard kan overweg met veelal gebruikte apparatuur die werkt met radiografische signalen, zoals bijvoorbeeld Klik-Aan-Klik-Uit. Behalve Klik-Aan-Klik zijn er steeds meer apparaten die met de HomeWizard kunnen samenwerken. Inmiddels zijn weerstations, temperatuur en luchtvochtigheidssensors, Energie meters, Zonnewering, Draadloze camera's, brandmelders en een thermostaat ook toe te voegen aan de HomeWizard familie. Sensoren en actoren *Zie het overzicht van sensoren en actoren die met de HomeWizard samenwerken. Handleidingen *Verbeter je draadloos met een access point oude appartaten. 3rd Party software *HomeSense: **Een erg mooie windows 8 app voor HomeWizard. **ToDo: Uitleg en schreenshots van HomeSense *Tasker **Android App voor Event based automatisering. **ToDo: Tasker handleiding *'Homewizard Process Monitor, conditioneel schakelen en speciale functies als aanvulling op de Homewizard' **De Homewizard® is een geweldige oplossing om verschillende merken domotica binnen één omgeving te beheren. Het is een flexibele en eenvoudig te begrijpen toepassing, maar kent ook een paar beperkingen. Hierdoor is het lastig om alarm situaties, conditionele situaties (anders dan tijd afhankelijke) en combinatie van scenes te regelen vanuit uw Homewizard App. Dit terwijl alle sensoren, schakelaars dimmers en afstandbedieningen beschikbaar zijn om slimme en handige scenarios te bouwen. **Hier biedt de Homewizard Process Monitor (HPM) een aanvulling. Zonder programmeren biedt dit gratis SAAS initiatief de mogelijkheid extra functionaliteit te ontsluiten als aanvulling op uw Homewizard. De website http://hpm.homeip.net geeft een overzicht van het concept, gebruikersvoorbeelden en biedt de mogelijkheid tot registratie. **De voordelen van de HPM samengevat: ***Werkt eenvoudig en naadloos samen met uw Homewizard, zonder installatie van software of apps ***Conditioneel schakelen (en/of) van schakelaars, sensoren en scenes ***Aansturen van het alarmsignaal in uw rookmelders als generiek alarm ***Countdown timers tot 9999 seconden; voor schakelsituaties ***Random timers tot 9999 seconden; voor het simuleren van aanwezigheid ***Integratie Heatlink, regel uw temperatuur conditioneel ***Geen programmeer kennis nodig en direct te gebruiken voorbeelden ***Gratis, gemaakt door enthousiaste Homewizard gebruikers **Belangrijke links voor de HPM ***Concept http://hpm.homeip.net/FAQ.html#Concept ***Gebruikersvoorbeelden http://hpm.homeip.net/scenario.html ***Registratie http://hpm.homeip.net/registratie.html **Er wordt regelmatig nieuwe functionaliteit toegevoegd. Op verzoek wordt er ondersteund om te helpen bij het realiseren van (complexe) scenario's Category:Browse Belangrijke Links *Home Wizard **Home Wizard FAQ **Home Wizard on Twitter *Home Wizard Online (Home Wizard registratie) **Home Wizard Online browser App **HomeWizard Android App ***HomeWizard Weather Android App ***Home Wizard Beta Android App (niet meer in gebruik) **HomeWizard Apple App ***HomeWizard Weather Apple App *Gathering of Tweakers HomeWizard topic Deel 1 *Gathering of Tweakers HomeWizard topic Deel 2 *Klik-Aan-Klik-Uit *Wattcher Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse